A program providing first-hand experience, demonstrations, and instructions in all aspects of cancer control, especially those relating to gastrointestinal, lung, and solid tumor, gynecological and breast cancers, will continue to be offered to Family Practice Residents and physicians from community hospitals with residency training programs. The program is conducted intrainstitutionally for Family Practice residents through elective rotation at MDAH and extrainstitutionally through programs given at community hospitals with Family Practice residency programs. The goals are to create an awareness of cancer as a disease and as a public health problem, to introduce the Family practitioner to his role in cancer control at the community level, to broaden availability of professional personnel skilled in cancer detection, diagnosis, treatment, rehabilitation, and continuing care, and to provide current knowledge of the specialized facilities available and needed for cancer control.